


Quest for the Philosopher's Stone

by perfectworry



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff, Kink Meme, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectworry/pseuds/perfectworry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was, "Dungeons & Dragons or other stock fantasy AU! Roy is a squishy wizard. Riza is the ranger or paladin who protects him. They go dungeon crawling." This is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quest for the Philosopher's Stone

"Colonel, watch out!" Riza drew her bow and fired on the nymph, a water elemental who stood between them and their goal: the Philosopher's Stone. Some say it could turn lead into gold.

The elemental shifted, and Riza's arrow passed through her harmlessly, doing no more damage to the nymph than as if Riza had fired on a waterfall. Fog swirled around them, obscuring her vision. Roy stood beside her, inscribing a complex circle in the dirt with his staff. Above, the nymph readied itself for another attack, swirling in the air like a great malicious wave preparing to break upon them.

"Colonel, get back! Fire magic won't work against a water elemental." Riza tried to reach for Roy, but it was too late; the nymph's attack crashed down on them like a tidal wave. Riza stumbled backward, thrown by the force of the attack. Water rose up around them until she was kicking her feet just to keep her head above the water. _Roy's robes must be weighing him down_ , she thought frantically. _He's useless in the rain._

As she struggled to keep her head above the choppy waves, Riza suddenly felt her feet hit solid ground again. The air above her crackled and burned, hot enough to evaporate the magical sea and dry her hair and clothing, though Roy's protective magic ensured that she was safe from any burn effects.

"I can break apart the hydrogen in the water," laughed Roy, "and use that for my flames!"

"Colonel," sighed Riza, pushing her game piece over to the next square, the elemental at the waterfall gate thus vanquished. "You're supposed to have weaknesses in the game. It makes things more interesting. "No wonder Edward won't play with you."

The train rumbled beneath them, making the pieces tremble. Riza grabbed the board before it could slide from the table. They were so close to reaching the Philosopher's Stone, she didn't want to start over again. She wasn't so interested in the Philosopher's Stone, but in the love story that had developed between the ranger and the mage.


End file.
